


I'd marry you with a paper ring

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Reddie, Silly Children, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, adorable richie, bill is rich, child fic, reddie as kids, richies parents are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: "Richie grumbled pulling away from his best friend as he jumped off the first step, and watched as Eddie gingerly took the three steps each on their own time until he reached the ground. The thing was, Eddie was always soo, Whats the word? Cautious.. Yeah thats it, Thats what his mommy had told him, Eddie didn’t want to do anything that scared him."____________________________________Richie and Eddie like playing outside as kids, especially playing house. Also Bill is a good friend!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591666
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	I'd marry you with a paper ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite one-shot by far, writing the Losers as kids is my new favorite thing and I hope you all like it as much as I do! Please leave comments and kudos! Have a great day bbies!

If the town of Derry was one thing, it was not fun. There was no imagination as far as Richie Tozier could tell, and even if only at eight years old he yearned to change that. Richie, well.. He was full of all sorts of ideas and imagination. He loved making up new voices and different worlds. Sometimes.. Sometimes, when he could get his tiny hands on some crayons- the ones that he would eventually break, He would use them to draw on blank pages he found in his daddy’s office- He would use them to make all sorts of worlds and characters. 

His mommy told him he was great at art, and with his whole heart he believed her. His parents didn’t have much of an imagination, but his best buddies did! His friend Bill, He liked to make up scary stories, and His bestest friend Eddie, well he liked to imagine he was anywhere other than where he was.

So that’s how it started, Eddie had run out of the house before his mother had told him he couldn’t go out, and had walked across the street to Richie’s house, the heat burning through his sneakers, as he knocked on the door with a large grin.

Richie had swung open the door as quickly as he could holding his sneakers in one hand and plopping down on his porch steps to tie them onto his feet, His knots were messy and his sneakers were gross, according to Eddie they were ‘smelly’.

He swung his arm around his best friend, “Heya Eds’,” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing Richie’s cheek to seperate them from each other, It was way too hot for them to be clinging to each other today, no matter how much Eddie secretly loved Richie’s hugs. 

Richie grumbled pulling away from his best friend as he jumped off the first step, and watched as Eddie gingerly took the three steps each on their own time until he reached the ground. The thing was, Eddie was always soo, Whats the word? Cautious.. Yeah thats it, Thats what his mommy had told him, Eddie didn’t want to do anything that scared him.

Eddie pulled at the zipper of his jacket, Even though it was ninety degrees, his mother had insisted he wear one to keep himself from sun burn and eventual skin cancer? Whatever that was?

“Richie! My mommy says nicknames are only for people who are..together?” Eddie responded.

Richie shook his head, knowing exactly what Eddie’s mother meant, but he grinned never the less, “Well, Eddie- spaghetti, aren’t me and you together right now?” He asked.

Eddie cocked his head and looked up at Richie, Eddie- Being a year younger than Richie was relatively smaller than him, and he unfortunately had to look up at his best friend all the time.

“Well, Yeah I guess?” 

Richie gave him a large grin as he lead Eddie to Bill’s house, Richie had been playing and hanging out with Eddie since he was born and if there was one thing he knew about his best friend is he was always scared, not of him, but always something, Richie watched him today as Eddie glanced around the streets and windows of the houses and blocks that they passed. 

Eddie wasn’t allowed to leave his front yard.

It made Richie feel all sorts of weird things inside, He knew it didn’t make him happy, he knew it made his heart hurt in some way that he didn’t understand. When he thought of those things, and how Eddie wasn’t allowed near him or Bill, or that Eddie was most of the time locked in his room, all alone- He would look at Eddie. The younger boy, as usual wasn’t paying attention to Richie or a thing he was saying, usually he was ranting about one thing or another, Or the worst was When both of them were quiet, Richie never liked that. 

Richie didn’t like the quiet, but he especially hated it when Eddie was silent, It meant his best friend was upset, or as he would say ‘upsetti spaghetti’ He would really only say it to get that grumpy look on his face, and then he would wait for the eventual smile and giggles that he would receive.

Richie never, ever, wanted to see Eddie be sad, It never was a second thought or a hesitation in his mind that he had to protect Eddie. He was always unhappy that he couldn’t protect Eddie from his mommy, but there were a few times Richie’s mama had gotten Eddie’s mom to let the younger boy sleep over. 

They would fill the entire day and night doing things that Eddie usually was not allowed to do. The day before they would plan their entire time together, Usually Richie would be the one writing things down on the paper, because Eddie didn’t actually know how to spell or read much. Eddie had hated that, He hated not being able to do things on his own, So often Richie would snuggle with him in his bed and read to him, showing him how to spell the words. They would usually be these picture books that Richie’s mom had bought him, He seemed to get new ones every week.

Richie would write down just about every single one of Eddie’s ideas, Rarely getting a word or two in- which is definitely unusual for him, but he loved hearing Eddie talk about things that he liked, He smiled so wide, it was just so.. Cute!

However, Sleep overs with Eddie never went as planned, because the minute Eddie got any of the sugary goodies at Richie’s house- his best friend went absolutely bonkers! Off the wall crazy! So on those days, Eddie completely wiped Richie out, and soon after Eddie would crawl into Richie’s bed under the covers. Richie would join him not long after wrapping his tiny arms around his best friend, and he tried his best to tell stories as well as Bill could, Eddie never complained and always seemed to fall asleep to his calming words.

Richie looked over at his best friend “Don’t freak out, we’re only going to Billiams.” 

Eddie shifted uncomfortably in his jacket, going to take out a.. Inhaler? Richie and Eddie were both unsure about what exactly it was, but Eddie said his mama told him it helped him breathe. Eddie was in fact shaking. Richie shrugged and grabbed his best friend’s hand, no matter how sweaty they both were, he knew it would help, he just knew.

Bill’s house was the biggest out of the three of them and Richie loved spending his time there, Eddie however only loved it because he got to see little baby Georgie! Eddie would walk up the weird stair case? The one that swirls? How do they even do that?!? 

Richie watched him walk up with a small smile, wiping the sweat off his hand and rubbed it into his jeans. Bill came in from the kitchen with three juice cups and gold fish that his mommy had put into a colorful bowl, it had squiggly little fish on it and Richie thought it looked kinda silly.

“W-what are w-uh-we doin’ today Rich.” 

Richie plopped down on Bill’s carpet in front of the couch, instead of sitting on the actual furniture. The floor just seemed way more cool and he was hoping it would cool off his skin. Its carpet? It was probably making him warmer, but the air conditioning was blasting next to him on the wall and making his hair a mess. 

He thought for only a moment, before spreading a large grin across his face.

“I wanna play house today.” He spoke as if his words were a rule and whatever he said goes. 

In truth that really how it was when it came to playing outside, If it was up to bill they would ride their bikes around the street in circles. Richie knew though- Eddie couldn’t keep up, not with his training wheels.

Bill gave a thoughtful nod, before placing the juice in Richies hand and the bowl in Richie’s lap, placing the other two cups on the table. He called for Eddie at least three times before the youngest of them came down the stairs, once again taking them each one by one.

Richie grinned sticking out his tongue with chewed up gold fish on it and Eddie grimaced, with Bill rolling his eyes and leading them both out the front door, each of the boy’s carrying a glass, and Bill leading them out with the gold fish bowl in his other hand.

“So what are we playing, Rich’?” Eddie questioned as he picked at the grass blades on Bill’s lawn. 

“I made my decision with Bill, That I wanna play house.” He stated in a matter of fact tone.

For some reason, Eddie didn’t feel controlled or bullied by Richie but more like Richie was his protector and someone who guided him through things- Most of Richie’s decisions never bothered Eddie, so he trusted him and usually went along with the games they played.

“Who will be who?” Eddie asked, but it was more of him thinking out loud.

Richie plopped down on the ground, Eddie winced, confused on how it wouldn’t hurt his tooshie. 

“Well..” Richie drawled off giving a look towards Bill, “Big Bill over here! He’s going to be the son, and Baby georgie can be his little brother! Like in real life! I’m the daddy, and you’re my husband!” Richie spoke excitedly. 

Bill shrugged, “Can I be a teenager?”

Richie nodded, enthusiastically.

Eddie frowned, “We can’t be married, Richie…” 

Richie scrunched his face up, “How come?” 

Eddie looked at the ground turning a bit pink, “Well!” He paused for a second “Well! You didn’t propose and thats..” He thought for a second about the word his mommy taught him, “Rude!”

Richie grinned slapping his head as in a ‘duh’ motion and shook his head, “Oh of course! Im so silly.”

Richie motioned for Eddie to stand up and knelt down on one knee, Thats how grown ups do it.. Right? He grabbed Eddie’s hand, placing a wet kiss on it.

“Spaghetti! Eddie my Dear! Eds! Will you do me the honor of marrying me?!” He shouted so the whole world could hear him- Well at least the whole street.

Eddie let out a loud laugh and Richie watched as his cheeks turned pink and watched him jump up and down in excitement- Richie never let go of his hand, and in all honesty he didn’t think he ever would.

“Well..” Eddie turned his head to the side, “I have one question, Rich” 

Richie looked at him in a questioning glance “Lay it on me!” 

“Do you.. Love me?” 

Richie had once asked his mommy about love, and what it was like. She had told him that when you love someone your brain feels fuzzy around them, that you always want to be close, and that hugging them tight and not wanting to let go lasted forever. When you love them you feel butterflies in your tummy and You would do anything for them. 

So yeah, He thinks he does.

“Eddie spaghetti, Of course I love you!” 

Eddie squealed and nodded his head, “Well then! Of course I’ll marry you!” 

Richie wasn’t very big or strong, but he was able to pick his bestest friend up and twirl him around, After all, they were married now.


End file.
